


An Analysis of Human Emotion

by Senna



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-21
Updated: 2014-01-20
Packaged: 2018-01-09 11:55:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1145688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Senna/pseuds/Senna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The scarab makes a observation that Jamie did not expect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Analysis of Human Emotion

**Author's Note:**

> I really wanted to contribute to the young justice fandom, even though it feels kinda dead. Not my best but I hope you enjoy. Might be multi-chap one daaaay.

It all started when Jamie watches a movie.

He hasn't watched movies or shows much since the whole invasion fiasco, or really, since the scarab incident in general. He remembered when every moment of his free time was spent on internet and video games, not saving the world. 

But today, he had a day of so he cracked open his laptop. He'd offered a spot for Bart too, but he'd had some sort of family thing to attend. Jamie had been disappointed. It would have been nice to have someone to distract him from...unwanted commentary.

The human emotion called love is tactically inefficient. The scarab said as two people on screen started making out. Jamie dropped his head into his hands, sighing in frustration for what felt like the millionth time now.

"Can you just let me watch the movie?" He sighed, and much to his relief, the voice went silent.

…For about a minute.

...It is odd how the human race has made it so far with the liability of 'love'--

Jamie buried his head into his pillow, resisting the urge to yell in frustration. His mother would kill him for being too loud this late in the night. "It's /not/ a liability, ese." He muttered half-heartedly, pausing the movie. No point of watching if he couldn't enjoy it properly.

I do not comprehend. The human emotion 'love' is nothing more than when humans find an appropriate mate.

Whoever taught Red Tornado the concept of emotion needed to write a book because Jamie had no idea how to explain something like that to a machine. "It's like..." He trailed off for a moment, snapping his laptop shut as he tried to find the right words. "It's like, wanting to protect someone. A lot. And wanting to be around them all the time, and thinking about them a lot." Jamie shrugged uncomfortably. "It’s, uh, programmed into us, you'd say. And, if the other person likes you back, it's like a mutual thing, you know? It's part of being human. " But then again, Jamie's seen plenty of super villains who seemed to lack any trace of emotion at all.

At this the scarab was silent. Hoping it was satisfied with his answer, Jamie rolled out of bed, wandering out of his room in hopes of finding food.

Analysis complete.

Jamie blinked, frowning in confusion. "Um...what analysis?"

After analysis of hormone levels, social interactions, and thoughts within the last 8.4 months, this scarab has come to the conclusion that Jamie Reyes holds the emotion 'love' for the Impulse.  
It took a moment for Jamie to process the words, but when they did, he yelped as his foot slipped. He would have fallen down the stairs painfully if the scarab hadn't taken over his body for a brief moment, catching him before he could.

"Wh-what?!" Jamie sputtered, feeling heat rise to his face. "How did you come to that conclusion?!"

Conclusion originates from recent behavior around the Impulse.

"We're teammates!" He yelled, face burning. 

Unnecessary exclamations must cease or you will face consequences with female parental figure--

"JAMIE!"

\--

One lecture and a sandwich later, Jamie trudged back to his room with a bag of chicken whizees in hand, trying very hard to ignore the voice in his head.

You were warned, Jamie Reyes.

"You're the one that said...that." Jamie muttered, stalking up to his room. His face reddened at the thought. He was pretty sure Bart was straight. Hell, he was pretty sure he himself was straight. "We're just friends. Close friends."

The scarab didn’t reply to that, but instead said, Heat signs detected within the room. Caution is advised.

Jamie was surprised the scarab didn’t add the words ‘plasma cannon’ somewhere in there. Frowning, he opened the door to his room, stepping in hesitantly.

“Chicken whizees? Crash!”

The next thing Jamie knew, a blur flew off his bed and snatched the bag from his hands before speeding back to Jamie’s bed again. He blinked and then sitting on his bed was Bart, prying the bag open and digging into it enthusiastically.

Heart rate and hormone levels rising.

“Shut up.” Jamie snapped, mortified.

Bart blinked at this, pointing at himself. Jamie shook his head rapidly, holding up his hands.

"No, ese." He said, pointing to the scarab on his back with a sheepish look. Bart nodded in comprehension, not looking the least bit surprised before stuffing his hand back into the bag. "But, what are you doing here? It's the middle of the night."

Jamie watched as Bart grinned through a mouthful of /his/ chicken whizees. "Well, her-man-o, you know what they say. Night's the best time to bond."

Immediately, Jamie mind went to the dirty side and he felt his face heat. Great, he would have never thought about the possibility that Bart would mean it /that/ way if it weren't for the stupid scarab. "I...don't think anyone really says that." He said dryly, closing the door behind him and seating himself at the edge of his bed. Bart, surprisingly, wore his civvies, goggles nowhere to be seen. 

Bart shrugged, pointing to Jamie's open laptop which displayed the movie he'd been watching. "It's not like you were planning to sleep right?" Bart replied, voice muffled by chicken whizees. Jamie rolled his eyes at this, but was unable to help a grin.

A couple minutes later, they were lying on their stomachs on Jamie's bed, shoulder to shoulder, squinting at the screen of Jamie's laptop.

Bart was completely engrossed in the movie, but Jamie couldn't help but glance at Bart’s face every now and then. He also noticed the warmth of Bart's arm pressed against his, and the speed of his breathing, and his scent and...

He really wished the scarab didn't choose now of all times to stay silent because he really needed a distraction.

Then suddenly, Bart threw his head back, exposing the smooth line of his throat and laughing his irresistible laugh, and Jamie knew he was screwed.


End file.
